As is well known, vehicles contain numerous types of lighting devices. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices that perform a stop light function, tail lamp function, head lamp function, daytime running light function, dynamic bending light function, and a fog light function are common.
In an effort to reduce traffic accidents, most governments provide safety regulations that specify vehicle lighting performance requirements. For example, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) No. 108 specifies the minimum photometric intensity for vehicle stop lamps (i.e. brake lights) on vehicles operated within the U.S. Vehicle manufacturers must design vehicle lighting devices to meet the technical requirements of these or similar standards around the world. In recent years, vehicle lighting has also become important for its aesthetic appeal to consumers. Thus, vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of the vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. Further, vehicle manufacturers may provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance vehicle styling and/or provide auxiliary lighting functions for the vehicle.
Vehicle light devices have become complex systems that incorporate other light devices to provide one or more lighting and/or signaling functions. For example, vehicle head lamps require multiple components, such as light sources, reflectors, lenses, cut off devices and the like.